chaofandomcom-20200223-history
Types of Chao
Along with the basic Chao, there are many different types of Chao. They are categorized by alignment, stats, and appearance. Keep in mind that each category of Chao can overlap, which means that you can have a Blue Hero Running Chao or a Gold Neutral Power Chao. Chao Alignments When a Chao evolves, it will become either a Hero, Neutral, or Dark Chao depending on how it is treated by which characters. Hero and Dark Chao are absent from Sonic Adventure. (For the Dreamcast) Since all of the characters in Sonic Adventure DX are "good", Hero and Dark Chao can only be obtained by feeding them Hero and Dark Fruit, respectively. Types of Chao Neutral Chao Neutral Chao look just like larger versions of Baby Chao. They can be obtained by caring for a Baby Chao equally with Hero and Dark characters (or just ignoring the Chao with all characters) and letting it evolve. Neutral Chao will occasionally give their favorite character a thumbs up. Hero Chao Hero Chao are angel-like Chao that are obtained by treating a Baby Chao nicely as Sonic, Tails, or Knuckles, giving it Hero Fruit, or mistreating it with Shadow, Rouge, or Eggman, then letting it evolve. Hero Chao are mainly white with blue limbs, a blue collar, pink wings, a round tail, and big eyes. Their emotion ball is now a halo. Hero Chao will occasionally give their favorite character a thumbs up. Also, Hero Chao can not participate in Dark Races. Getting your first Hero Chao unlocks the Hero Chao Garden. Dark Chao Dark Chao are devil-like Chao that be obtained by treating a Baby Chao nicely as Shadow, Rouge, or Eggman, giving it Dark Fruit, or mistreating it with Sonic, Tails, or Knuckles, then letting it evolve. Dark Chao are mainly black with red limbs, a red collar, bat wings, a pointed tail, and evil eyes. Their emotion ball is now spiky. Dark Chao will occasionally give their favorite character a thumbs up. Also, Dark Chao can not participate in Hero Races. Getting your first Dark Chao unlocks the Dark Chao Garden. Chaos Chao Chaos Chao are an elusive and special type of Chao. What differentiates them from other Chao is that they are immortal, aren't affected by animal parts, and can't breed. There are three types of Chaos Chao: Light (Neutral), Angel (Hero), and Devil (Dark). Light Chaos Chao Light Chaos Chao are the Neutral versions of Chaos Chao, and are known for greatly resembling Chaos 0 from Sonic Adventure. Their emotion ball is now a yellowish ball of light. Their body is now white, they have green eyes, and they have a translucent blue "dreadlock" on either side of their head. Their arms are also now a translucent blue. To get a Light Chaos Chao, you must take a Baby Chao that has died and been reincarnated twice and give it each of the twenty-one Small Animals. Raise it equally with both Hero and Dark characters, and when it evolves, you will have a Light Chaos Chao! Angel Chao Angel Chao are the Hero versions of Chaos Chao. Their halo is now white and slightly translucent, and their eyes are now blue. Their body is white with a peach colored stomach and pink limbs. It now has large rabbit-like "ears". To get an Angel Chao, you must take a Baby Chao that has died and been reincarnated twice and give it each of the twenty-one Small Animals. Raise like you would to get a Hero Chao, and when it evolves, you will have an Angel Chao! Devil Chao Devil Chao are the Dark versions of Chaos Chao. Their emotion ball is now a small blue fireball, and their eyes are now yellow. Their body is black with dark purple feet and red and orange arms. They also have two horns on their head. To get a Devil Chao, you must take a Baby Chao that has died and been reincarnated twice and give it each of the twenty-one Small Animals. Raise it like you would to get a Dark Chao, and when it evolves, you will have a Devil Chao! Chao Type by Stats When Chao evolve, what type of Chao they become depends not only on their alignment, but also their stats. Normal Chao Normal Chao are Chao that have balanced stats and don't excel in any one area. When they evolve, their letter grade for Stamina goes up one. Running Chao Running Chao are Chao that excel in the Run stat. When they evolve, their letter grade for Run goes up one. Neutral/Run/Run Chao and Dark/Run/Run Chao greatly resemble Sonic and Shadow, respectively. Power Chao Power Chao are Chao that excel in the Power stat. When they evolve, their letter grade for Power goes up one. Flying Chao Flying Chao are Chao that excel in the Fly stat. When they evolve, their letter grade for Fly goes up one. Neutral/Fly/Fly Chao and Dark/Fly/Fly Chao greatly resemble the Sega characters NiGHTS and Reala, respectively. Swimming Chao Swimming Chao are Chao that excel in the Swim stat. When they evolve, their letter grade for Swim goes up one. Chao by Appearance Along with alignment and stats, there are also various Chao colors. What color the Chao is doesn't affect anything but appearance. While many of the Chao listed below can be obtained by buying them either in the Black Market or Tiny Chao Garden's shop, there are other methods of obtaining them. Monotone Chao Monotone Chao are Chao that are a single base color which will not change, even if it evolves. These are the Chao that hatch from the eggs available at the Black Market. Here is a list of all the Monotone Chao and their prices at the Black Market: White:400 Rings Blue:500 Rings Red:500 Rings Yellow:500 Rings Orange:600 Rings Pink:600 Rings Purple:600 Rings Sky Blue:800 Rings Green:800 Rings Brown:800 Rings Grey:1000 Rings Lime:1500 Rings Black:2000 Rings Two-Tone Chao Two-Tone Chao are unique Chao that can be obtained by breeding a Monotone Chao with a normal Chao (the kind that you get at the start of the game). Unlike Monotone Chao, Two-Tone Chao have a main color with a different color on areas such as their stomach or limbs; for example, a Blue Two-Tone Chao is blue with purple limbs. Normal Chao are also considered Two-Tone since they aren't a solid color. Also, it can sometimes be difficult to tell whether a Chao is Two-Tone or not because they may look like they're only a single color. There is also a chance of getting a Shiny Two-Tone Chao if you breed a Shiny Chao with a normal Chao. White Two-Tone Chao, often called Blitz or Guardian Chao, look just like normal Chao at first, but depending on what kind of Chao they evolve into, they will look much different. For example, a Dark/Run White Two-Tone Chao will have white stripes instead of green ones. Shiny Chao Shiny Chao are basically shiny versions of Monotone Chao that can be bought at the Black Market. Shiny Chao eggs are ten times the price of their Monotone versions, which means that a Shiny Grey Egg would be 10000 Rings, for example. If you breed a Shiny Chao with a normal Chao, there is a chance of getting a Shiny normal Chao. Jewel Chao Jewel Chao are the Chao available in the Tiny Chao Garden. They are similar to Shiny Chao, but are somewhat metallic instead of shiny. Below is a list of all the Jewel Chao and their prices: Silver:500 Rings Gold:1000 Rings Ruby:5000 Rings Sapphire:7000 Rings Amethyst:8000 Rings Emerald:10000 Rings Garnet:12000 Rings Aquamarine:14000 Rings Peridot:16000 Rings Topaz:18000 Rings Onyx:20000 Rings In Sonic Adventure DX, you can obtain a Gold and Silver Chao in the overworld. Transparent Chao Transparent Chao are Chao that are completely invisible except for their eyes, wings, emotion ball, and medal (if any). They can be obtained by breeding any Jewel Chao with a Shiny White, Shiny Pink, or Shiny Yellow Chao, or breeding a Sapphire Chao with a Shiny Lime Green Chao. Translucent Chao Translucent chao are chao that are invisible,but not quite. Instead you can see their body parts but they aren't as clear as normal ones. Say I have a blue translucent chao. It will be blue but "fazy". They aren't as clear to see as normal ones. To make these you mate a metallic chao with a shiny chao. Character Chao Rouge Chao: '''White Chao Dark Fly '''Cream Chao:' Yellow Chao Hero Swim ('VERY High swim stat is needed) 'Blaze Chao': Pink Chao Hero Power/Run Sonic Chao: Normal Chao Neutral Run/Run Shadow Chao: '''Normal Chao Dark Run/Run '''Echidna Chao: Any single colored Chao Neutral Power/Fly with it's eggshell on it's head '''Chaos Zero Chao: '''Shiny Sky Blue Chao made into Light Chao i don't know what a light chao is so please e mail ps e mail in if you have more chao